Behind the Scenes - Explicit
by CrazyAly246
Summary: We always see Connor hook up with men, but we never see the juicy details. In this short story, Connor hooks up with Julien from Episode 1x07, and we get an inside look and how detailed their steamy scene went down. Now, Im not a Conner-Julien shipper, I do love Connor but I don;t really have a "ship", I just like writing sex scenes. I hope someone enjoys this.


Connor was leaving the courtroom with his other classmates when he saw Julien. When they brushed past each other last time, Connor had forgotten his name, but only briefly. Now he remembered Juliens name and he turned his head to call after him.

"Julien, hey." *He nodded his head up as he said "hey." The corner of his lip was up a bit in that iconic way of his.

Julien turned his head. "Oh, you finally remembered my name. What do you want, Connor?" His tone wasn't completely rude, but it had a bit of irritation in it.

Connor walked over to Julien and pulled him to a window, out of the way of traffic of the hallways. "How about I buy us both a drink at the bar across the street, and if I'm still worthy of your time, I take you to dinner?"

Julien raised quizzical eyebrows. "Ya? So you also forgot that I have a boyfriend?"

Connor felt like an idiot, he lost his smile and decided to walk this off with a sense of humor and a pathetic laugh. "Oh, well, that's embarrassing." He brushed the back of his head to show how awkward he had just made this.

Julien smiled a bit. "Look, the other night was great, but to be fair, I don't remember half of it anyways. I'll see you around though." He patted Connor on the shoulder as he started to walk past him.

Connor looked down, then grinned as he got a idea. "How about I make you remember?" He had a devilish, flirty look on his face that most people found hard to resist.

Julien looked at Connor curiously, and wanted to say no so he could be loyal to his boyfriend. But on the other hand, Connor was sexy and it was hard to resist that look. He grinned and nodded his approval.

Connor grinned and led Julien to the mens bathroom. He made sure no one else was in the bathroom before he locked the door and pinned Julien to the wall of one of the bathroom stalls. If it wasn't obvious yet, it should be known now that Connor liked it rough, but he tried keeping it hot and passionate as well.

Connors lips met Juliens as Connors hand got to work on undoing Juliens belt and pants. Connor felt himself getting hard but he wanted to focus just on Julien right now. As they kissed, Connor had it in mind that he wanted to make sure Julien remembered their night together. He didn't want to be just another one night stand, Connor loved it more when his partners remembered him, as well as what his hands, mouth, and dick could do.

While Connor and Julien kissed each other, Connor's mischievous hands pulled down Juliens boxer briefs and started working on the now exposed erection. Connor opened Juliens shirt and kissed down his chest until he was on his knees in front of Julien. After gripping Juliens hard erection at the base, Connor brought his mouth to the head and worked his magic.

As Connor sucked, he also pumped with his hand, stroking along the length, and once the entire penis was smothered in slick saliva, Connor moved his hand much faster, twisting at the right places as it slid back and forth. Connor didn't want Julien to explode in his mouth though, not yet anyways, so Connor stood up and kissed Julien roughly on the lips, his hand continued to pump and stroke quickly. Julien was moaning and groaning, almost losing the air out of his lungs as the pleasure consumed him.

"Fuck, I remember now. Mmm, oh, fuck. Con-Conner!" Julien was building already and knew he was going to cum soon.

Connor grinned to himself. He turned Julien around, undid his own pants, and pushed himself into Julien with a groan. Connor gripped Juliens hips, purposely not stroking Julien right now so he could build. His goal was to climax with Julien, and after some quick, hard thrusts, Connor was at the breaking point.

"Oh, ffffuck." He slightly grunted that out, and his hand soon found Juliens aching erection and stroked really fast.

A few short moments later, and after several moans, groans and grunts, Connor and Julien both tensed as they hit their climax. Cum shot out of both of them, Connor being inside Julien and Julien released on the floor, since he had nowhere else to aim for.

Both men groaned long and slow as they finished their releases, their chests heaved for air as they breathed hard.

Connor made sure he had his balance before stepping back, pulling out of Julien and pulling up his pants. When Julien turned around and pulled his own pants up, Connor leaned in close to Juliens ear. "I don't know how you could ever forget –that.-" Connor grinned and patted Julien on the shoulder lightly. "See you around."

Not being the kind of guy to stay and cuddle after words, he left the bathroom and headed to Annalise's house to help with the case.

* * *

><p>I really hope this story doesn't offend anyone. I wanted to go more in detail, but am afraid to get in trouble. I do have the Mature warning set for this, so I'd like to hope that's good enough.<p>

I did want to write a detailed scene for the sex scene between Connor and that guy in the copy room, but I can't remember the name of the other guy. I know he has a tattoo, and he's the one who...killed himself, in the episode, but I don't remember his name. If someone could tell me, I'd love to do a detailed sex scene for connor and him.


End file.
